


The Outline of Our Lives

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Depression, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Okay,  I don't really have a summary yet for I only have the first chapter written,  but this is going to be a very fluffy and angsty story, that's sure to bring out emotions.  Also there will be smut down the line so there's something to look forward to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	The Outline of Our Lives

Third Person POV~

Dean was sitting quietly on the bed in his motel room when he heard a knock at the door. He got out of bed and grabbed his gun and slowly made his way towards the door. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open, pointing his gun at the silhouette in the door frame. The figure threw his hands up and yelled, “Don’t shoot!”  
Recognizing the voice instantly he lowered his gun. “Cas? What are you doing here?” he asked the angel, moving out of the way so Cas could come inside. As the smaller man walked by he smelled the pungent odor of whiskey. “Cas, are you...drunk?”  
Cas did not answer and just walked past Dean further into the room. Closing the door and locking it he approached the man before him.  
"Cas, are you drunk?" Still no answer. Dean placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, which caused him flinch, Dean retracted his hand, concern growing in his mind.  
"Castiel, are you okay? Talk to me!" Still silence. Castiel sighed and began taking off his tie and trench coat.  
"Woah, Cas… what are you doing?" Dean asked, wondering what the angel was up to. Eventually Cas stripped his upper half, still not facing Dean. Dean was growing more concerned by the minute.  
Cas turned to look at Dean, with a tear trickling down his face. Before Dean could utter a word he watched as a black shadow formed from his back. Dean stood in awe at the man in front of him, unsure of what to say or do.  
Dean hesitantly reached his hand out and gently stroked the angels wing. A small grunt came from the smaller man and he tensed up. Before Dean could collect his thoughts he gently tugged Castiels wing experimentally, to which Cas let out a soft moan and arched his back.  
Without thinking he grabbed two handfuls of the feathers and pulled softly. "Ngh" Castiel groaned as he bit his lips. Dean pressed himself against the angels back and nipped at his ear.  
"Cas…" Dean softly gasped into Cas's ear as the smaller man started to grind into him. Dean's hands began to roam the body pressed against him. Cas let out a soft moan when Deans hand grazed his nipples.  
Cas retracted his wings, turned around and tilted his head to make eye contact with Dean. He cupped the taller man's face. "Dean… I want you…" Dean stared at the angel in disbelief. Here, standing in front of him was the man, the angel, that has brought out feelings deep inside him, feelings he didn't know he could have anymore. Here was that very being, telling him what he's wanted to hear, for so very long.  
"Please say something" snapping back into the present, he grabbed Castiels hand and nuzzled into it, kissing his palm. "Cas, I've wanted you for so, so long now…" Running his hand through Cas's hair, he gently pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the alcohol on his lips.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, full of longing and need, and passion. For too long Dean has wished for this moment, dreaming of it, but believing it would never come.  
This moment however, was different, this moment was better then he ever imagined. In this moment, everything, the whole world, didn't exist. Demons, didn't exist, the war, hunting, the pain, his emptiness, didn't exist. The only thing that existed, was the wholeness and peace he was feeling. The only thing that was real was Castiel.  
Dean ran his hands down the angels chest, feeling every part of him that he could. Feeling the beating of Castiels heart, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed through the kiss, the heat rising from the softness of his skin.  
Part of Dean wanted to devour and take Cas now, like he would normally do in this situation. However, what Dean really, truly wanted, is to savor this moment and treasure it, hold onto it as long as possible.  
After what seemed like eternity, Dean reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. They stood for a moment catching their breath, never breaking eye contact. Dean opened his mouth to speak but couldn't muster up any words.  
Not knowing what to say, Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms securely around his back. They both stood there, in the middle of the hotel room, holding each other, enjoying each other's comforting presence.  
Pulling away from the embrace Cas looked up at Dean and cupped his face with his hand while the other hand rested on the taller man's shoulder.  
"Dean, I know the world is crazy, I know there's so much bad out there, and pain. But these few years that I have spent by your side, have changed me. Being around you has made me feel things, things I didn't know anything about. Before I met you, it was my job to care, my job to help. But now? Now I care because I want to, because of you. What I'm trying to say here is that I feel things, for you, things that I may not totally understand, but I want to pursue, I want to chase after, I want know. I want to know how it feels to fall in love, with you."  
Dean stood there, unmoving and completely speechless, trying to process what Cas had just said. Dean tried to think of something to say, some way to respond to that, and after several moments he made an attempt.  
"Cas, for years I've slept with and been with woman after woman, and some men, I have never felt anything for them. I may not know much about romantic 'love' or serious relationships, but what I do know, is that you have brought out feelings and emotions in me that I have never felt, never knew I could feel. I don't really know what I'm doing, or what I'm saying, or how to say this, but I want something with you, something… serious, and I want to try it, with you…"  
Another moment of silence, both of the men were processing what each other have said. After a long moment Dean decided to pose the question. "Cas, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Cas smiled, the most genuine and relieved smile Dean has every seen, and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, saying yes into the kiss.


End file.
